Enough is Enough
by tainted-tash
Summary: Bella thought her life was perfect, until the day her husband turned into a monster. Can Bella turn him back into the man she loved, or has his aggression pushed her from him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Wells guys, it looks like I'm back with something else for you all to enjoy.**

**As is the norm, no copywright infringement is intended, all characters still belong to SM.**

**I will warn you that there are some potentially upsetting scenes in respect of domestic abuse, among other things, so please be warned.**

**Enough is Enough**

**Chapter One**

I sat on the floor of the living room staring at the photo album that held my wedding photos in and felt the familiar pang of bitter sweet pain stab through my heart. Tears threatened to spill over as I remembered what was supposed to have been the happiest day of my life. My parents had been dubious about marrying so young, for both of us, but I'd known then whom I wanted to spend my life with. I just wish I had listened to them. Gone was the kind-hearted, generous man I had married. In his place stood a cold-hearted evil bastard. Our day had been so special.

Edward had been the guy that everyone wanted, every girl would throw themselves at his feet. He would look at them as if they were nothing. Me? Yeah, I fancied him. There was no way I was going to start dropping at his feet, though. I had dignity and there was no way I would act like those children. Maybe that was why he played for me, because I wasn't like the others. Because I couldn't be swayed with a few simple words. It was rumoured that he treated women as play things. It didn't really surprise me. What did was the way he treated me, like I was the only girl he noticed. When it became public knowledge that we were dating, pretty much every girl in the school hated me. Except for my best friends—Jessica, Lauren and Angela. We four were inseparable, or so we were told.

When Edward had asked me to marry him the day we graduated, I was over the moon. I couldn't believe it! Everyone said that we're too young, but I never thought we were. The way we saw it was, we were happy together, so why shouldn't we make it permanent? I guess I never fully thought it through beforehand, because now, I was seriously regretting what I had agreed to that day. Love had left me blind to what was so clearly right in front of me. I had not once in most awful nightmares ever thought that things would turn out like this. I had never thought that Edward could be the monster that he is today.

Until yesterday, he wasn't that monster. People, especially my family, had said that Edward came across as the controlling and manipulating type. I didn't think so. There were just a lot of times when I would plan something and he would have planned something for us to do together. The thing that had never clicked before today was that his plans never were that, plans. They were made at the last second when he realised I would be out with friends. I hadn't seen Edward's pleas of getting me to quit my job at the hardware store as controlling. I'd thought he was being genuine when he said that he was concerned for me working there late and coming home in the dark. The number of times he had said he'd made plans for us to go to dinner, we'd turn up, and there would be no table booked. He'd get belligerent with the staff and say there was a screw up. I honestly believed it was just that. I couldn't see past the dazzle he had over me. I never looked past all the times that it happened and saw it something more than a coincidence. Surely there weren't that many restaurants in Seattle that could mess up that many times?

The other day, Angela and Jessica had come up with an awesome idea of throwing a five-year school reunion as opposed to a ten year one. A lot of us from school were still close, whereas after a few more years, more of us would drift off with families of our own and lose contact. This way, it would be just like prom all over again. In that thought alone we had a theme, wear your prom outfit, or something in the same colour if you didn't have it anymore. Not everyone kept their dresses and most of the lads had hired their suits. Angela, Lauren and Jessica were in charge of the decorations. I was in charge of getting invitations out to people, by letter, text and even Facebook. To be doubly sure that everyone got the invite, I had sent out a mass email to anyone in my address book from school. Almost everyone I contacted agreed to come. I wasn't best pleased about having to invite Mike Newton, but it wouldn't have been fair to leave him out. Just because he'd had some high school crush on me didn't mean that he did now. I mean, we were all adults, and most of us in serious relationships, mine being one of marriage!

It was the night of the party before long. I'd been getting ready in our bedroom when Edward had wandered in asking me why I was getting dressed up. I reminded him that it was the high school reunion and that he better get a wriggle on if we were going to set off in time. Instead of going to find his suit he just glared at me.

"We are not going to that party, Bella. It will just be full of drunken idiots trying to reminisce their days as teenagers, trying to get back their golden glory days," he'd glowered.

"Well, I've told everyone that we'd be there, so we can't back out now. We'd be the only ones not attending," I replied.

"Bella, I forbid you to go to that party, I don't want you with all those formless fools."

"Edward! How can you say that about Lauren and Jessica or even Angela? I'm going and that's final, so either get ready and come with me, or stay here and I'll see you when I get back," I scowled.

"Bella, if you go to that party, you'll be sorry," he hissed.

"You can threaten and cajole me all you like. I am going, that's the end of it."

With that said, I finished adding my earrings and went downstairs to wait for Angela, the designated driver tonight. She wasn't one much for drinking, so wasn't bothered about missing out. When she beeped to announce she'd arrived, Edward was nowwhere in sight, so I assumed he wasn't coming along.

"No Edward tonight?" queried Angela.

"Nope, he's decided that he is above everyone else, and doesn't want to come along. So I told him either to get ready and be downstairs when you arrived or not be, either way, I was still coming."

Angela said nothing, she wasn't the type to be judgemental or pry into it. If Edward and I were having real problems, she knew that I would go to her, but we weren't, it was just a stupid row over the party. He'd probably had a lot on at work and gotten home in that mood. My blissful ignorance carried on, leaving me oblivious to what was really happening.

The party had just begun by the time we got there, everyone was having a great time, we'd rounded up as many different types of drinks to make as possible; there was your classic Cosmopolitans, Margheritas, Mojitos, then someone had started experimenting with the various bottles of liqueurs we had and come up with all sorts, drinks that didn't even have names. We'd saved some money along the way, the decorations we had were from our prom night. Angela had arranged that and kept all the decor from it, which was extremely retro, everyone loved it. Lauren's parents had done the catering for us; they had their own company, so were more than happy to help out. Our bartenders were from the nightclub that Jessica's father bounced for; he'd pulled some strings for us and gotten a few of the lads rota'd to be at our party.

The only thing that was putting a downer on things was Mike. He'd gotten drunk pretty fast and was walking around the place shouting at the top of his lungs. Everywhere I went, he was sure to turn up a moment later. Before long, I was left alone with him.

"Why do you never acknowledge I'm here, Bella? Ever since you met that Cullen guy, you changed. You stopped liking me," he whined.

"No, Mike, I never liked you that way. I always thought of you as a friend, but you never knew when to leave things alone. You always had to take it one step further and try to force me to go out with you," I retorted.

"It wasn't like that, Bella, and you know it!"

" Yes, Mike, it was like that. You stole Angela's phone, text me as her to get me to meet for dinner, lonely guess what? I was met with you and not my friend. Imagine my surprise, and outrage, in thinking that she had helped trick me. I'd have carried on thinking that as well if not for the smug, self-satisfied smile you'd had on your face."

My peripheral vision saw something silvery walking over. I guessed Angela had seen how frustrated I was getting and was coming to my aid. Mike didn't see her and had started waving his arms about trying to get me to listen to him. He didn't see Angela with her glass in hand, as he knocked it clean out of her hand and into my head. The contents went all down my dress. I was lucky it was black. The look of horror on Mike and Angela's faces told me something wasn't right, something splashed onto my chest. Looking down, I saw it was blood. I touched where the glass had hit me above my right eye, my fingers came away tinged red. The glass must have split the skin when it smacked into me.

I heard Mike distantly trying to apologise. I shoved him to one side as I staggered to the exit. I needed to go home and get fixed up. A hand grasped my elbow as I was steered toward a car. I turned to see a blurry Angela smiling softly at me. I tried to smile back, but a wave of dizziness washed over me. I'd forgotten that she was my designated driver for the night, as we cruised through the night back to my house. A wave of dread spread through my body the closer we got. I was suddenly terrified of Edward's reaction. His words from before I had left came back to haunt me. Had he already thought something like this might happen, or did his words have a more sinister meaning?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you are all enjoying this, again, no infringement intended.**

**Apologies to my beta, I forgot to mention her in the previous chapter, and she did such amazing work so fast for me, she deserves a massive hand. Maybe I'll get her address and send her some choccies, what do y'all think?**

**Chapter Two**

As Angela pulled into the drive I began to shake uncontrollably. I was truly afraid of how Edward was going to take me returning home covered in pop and blood. My door opened. Angela gave her hand to help me out of the car. I stumbled to my feet and leant against her for support. Not once did she complain that I was too heavy, or that I was dripping blood on her dress. She walked as slow as necessary to get me to the door. She took my purse from me, made short work of locating my keys and unlocked the door. Angela ushered me through and shouted for Edward to come, that I was hurt and needed him. I flinched as the sound of his feet pounded down the steps. He stood staring at me for what felt like the longest time.

"Help me sit her on the counter, Angela. I need to look at that cut," he said softly.

She steered me to the nearest counter top. I heard her ask me to sit on it, but I couldn't get my limbs to cooperate, which was ridiculous, I'd sat on these counters a million times. My body just refused to obey me. I looked at Edward's face—a flash of annoyance speared his features, then it was gone again. Gently wrapping one arm under my legs, bracing the other under my head, he lifted me onto the worktop. She wanted to help more, until Edward mentioned that I would need stitches. Angela went deathly pale at that. Sidling up to me, she hugged me tight, whispered she was sorry, but she couldn't do the needles. I nodded feebly and mouthed my thanks to her, nodding once more as she made me swear that I would call her in the morning.

"I told you not to go to that party, Bella. Now look what's happened. You've come home covered in pop and blood, you clearly can't see straight, and now I'm left with the task of patching you back up," he sneered at me.

"The dress and my eye were an accident, Edward. No one meant for me to get harmed. Mike was messing around, knocked the glass Angela was holding out of her hand and into my face. It was just one of those things; it could have been anyone stood near him at the time," I whispered.

"Yes, except Mike Newton has had a thing for you since high school. He was always pining after you, following you like a lost puppy. Either way, sit here while I go get my medical kit. I need to tend to that eye."

He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving me to sit miserably while feeling sorry for myself. Unfortunately, he had a point. Mike always had a thing for me. He obviously knew that time wouldn't change it. I, however, had thought it would. Now Edward was angry with me. I was about to have a needle stuck in my head and my dress was sticking to my skin. I felt like the sorriest mess on the planet. I'd let my husband down and allowed myself to be made vulnerable by Mike. What a night!

When Edward returned, I didn't try to hide the tears that were free-falling down my face. I didn't want to have stitches. I was frightened and in pain. Normally, he would have drawn me in for a hug, but he was obviously extremely pissed with me. He looked at me with disgust as he opened his kit and rustled around until he found what he needed. Out came some peroxide, gauze and small strips that looked like mini plasters.

"They're butterfly stitches, designed to hold the skin together for a short period of time while the skin knits back together," Edward said, seeing what I was looking at.

"But Angela..."

"Angela heard stitches and assumed I meant a needle and thread kind of stitch. I didn't get the chance to say that I only meant butterfly ones. Still, it got her to leave so I can deal with you properly and not with her hovering over you like a mother. I need to see what I'm doing."

I flinched as Edward put some peroxide on a piece of gauze and stuck it to my head—it burned like a mother! Once the cut was clean enough, he swiped it with a little pad. Again it stung, but not as bad as before. Edward held a cloth under the cut, to stop any of the antiseptic from running into my eye. Not only would that be painful, I knew that it could blind. The cloth moved, replacing it was Edward's hand as he closed the two folds of skin from the cut together and stuck one of the stitches over it. Stitch by stitch, he put me back together again. I couldn't remember the last time that he had been so gentle with me. Well, it had been a long time, let's leave it at that.

"Edward, I'm sorry I came home like this. It genuinely was an accident. If you'd been there you'd know what..." I started.

I didn't have time to react before the back of his hand slammed into my face. I slumped off the counter to the floor shocked. Edward had never hit me, no matter how big our arguments got, he never laid a hand on me. It had been a long time since he was gentle, but I meant sweet, not physically gentle. I'd never thought him capable of hitting a woman. I felt the rage boil inside me as it spilled over the edge.

"What the fuck was that for, you prick? Because I came home bloody from a fucking accident? " I screamed.

I should have known better before arguing back when he was this way. I saw a flurry of movement in time to register it as his shoe before it connected with my ribs. All the air suddenly left my body. I lay on the cold floor gasping for air that I just couldn't seem to get. Coughing blood up, I heard Edward as he ranted and raved.

"How do you think it makes me look, huh? You getting into a fight at a party, the wife of a top surgeon who owns his own practices. People will be talking about this for weeks. I'll have patients coming in asking about it. Don't you ever answer me back either, Bella. I am your husband and you will treat me with the respect I deserve," he raged.

I cowered on floor not breathing a word. I was terrified that I might spark him off again. On top of that, I was still stunned that not only had he hit me, he'd kicked me as well. I tasted something salty—more blood. He must have cut my lip when he smacked me, unless it was coming from somewhere else. I looked up in time to see his look of disgust before he turned on his heel and departed the room, muttering to himself. Looks like I had a lot of grovelling to do in the morning. With that, I dragged myself off the floor, headed toward the spare bedroom and locked myself inside for the night. I didn't really want to be anywhere near Edward at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all, I know I'm posting this pretty fast, but I wanted to get a head start, especially with RL catching up with me, a lot of work had to be done on a piece that I'm getting published, so yeah, life's been tough.**

**Anyways, no copywright infringement intended, all the lovely characters still belong to SM, I just play around occasionally.**

**And as ever, humongous hugs to my beta, for being such a star and her wonderful work on this.**

**Chapter Three**

I phoned Angela the next morning. There was no sign of Edward yet, so either he wasn't up yet, or he had already gone to the practice for the morning. I prayed it was the latter, otherwise it meant that he was still here. She answered on the third ring, seeming so relieved to hear from me. She kept asking after my head, how Edward took it and if I was okay. I explained that he was upset, understandably. It wasn't everyday that your wife came home with a cut above her eye, covered it blood with her dress soaked from god knows what. Angela breathed a laugh and I said my goodbyes.

The second I put the phone down and turned to walk into the kitchen, Edward was standing right before me. I looked at his face, but there was nothing there. He'd always had an excellent poker face; he never gave anything away.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Angela. I phoned her to thank her for last night, bringing me home and all. She asked how I was and how you'd taken me coming home like that. I said I was fine and that you were upset. Though I'm guessing you heard it anyway," I sighed.

"Not upset, Bella, fucking pissed is a more apt description. I'm still really angry about it all, and now, you accuse me of eavesdropping on your conversation."

"Come on, Edward, you and I both know you've never before asked me who I was on the phone to. You were eavesdropping because you were worried I'd tell Angela what _really_ happened last night," I seethed.

Bad choice of words—his eyes tightened as he glared at me. I never did know when to shut my mouth. My ribs ached suddenly from the memory of last night. I didn't think they could take another round. I bowed my head and murmured an apology. I heard footsteps as he retreated, but not before he came back grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to his face.

"I'm warning you, Isabella, if you carry on, you won't like where this road will go. I promise you that."

I crumpled to the floor as he released me and once more left the room. So there I was a few minutes later after he'd stormed out of the house, my wedding photos in front of me, wondering where the hell it had all gone wrong. All the times that I'd been stopped from going out, they all suddenly fitted into place. He was jealous and possessive. I'd been too naive and stupid to see the signs. Too in love to see what was right before my eyes—a future filled with nightmares.

Another thought occurred to me—his parents. They'd come to the wedding. I was looking at them in one of the group photos. But they'd never contacted us in any way. Well, I received birthday and Christmas cards from them, always with money in, which was thoughtful, but never a call, or a text, or even an email. Nothing. It was like they only cared when it came to a memorable occasion. The rest of the year we were no one, or was it me? Was I no one to them? No! Of course, I wasn't. They'd been so pleased at the wedding, almost sad. I'd put it down to their eldest boy growing up and getting married. Your first born is always the most special, though no parent would ever admit it. I'd tried to call them so many times in the past, to thank them for the money they always sent. Edward would always find a reason not to though. A meal he'd planned, yet there was never a reservation. A trip to the cinema, except he never knew what was on at the time. There was always something planned, yet they always appeared to be spur of the moment things—deterrents. Another thing I had been blind to.

Why wouldn't he want me seeing or talking to them? Surely they weren't cult members who ran around sacrificing goats and babies? I shrieked as a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I looked up in dismay to see that Edward had returned. Worse still, I'd been crying. Fear raced through me as I prepared for the onslaught that I knew what about to happen.

"Why are you looking at our wedding photos and crying, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Because it was such a beautiful day, we were so happy that day. Then I got to thinking, it's so sad that your parents don't visit or call," I sighed, maybe I'd get away with it.

"I've told you before, Bella, my family are extremely fickle. Just because they looked happy for us doesn't mean that they were. They'd had high hopes for me to marry a woman in the same business as myself, they were disappointed that I had chosen you. You had no job, you came from no money, but I loved you and they hated it. I knew you'd make a brilliant wife. They wouldn't hear of it, though. So they chose not to contact us."

"Be that as it may, Edward, but I was employed when we got married. You were so distraught at the thought of my walking home late and working in a hardware store that I agreed to stop working there. When we discussed me looking for another job, you were happy to have me as a stay at home wife," I retorted.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Bella. I'd never ask you to quit a job you enjoyed. You wanted to leave it all behind and when you said it'd be nice to do some stuff at home, I agreed. My salary was and is more than enough to keep us comfortable."

"it doesn't alter the fact that you wanted me to leave, Edward. It wasn't an issue then, so it isn't now."

I never saw the hand that flew at my face, not until it struck me square on the cheek. I staggered back clutching my stinging cheek in horror. I didn't know what had become of my husband. I seriously disliked the one I had now.

"I don't know why you are telling these lies, Bella, but if I find out that you have told others, you'll be in a place you don't want to be. I didn't ask you to quit your job, you chose that path on your own. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, he left the room. It was as I heard the door slam shut that he shouted back. "This house better be spotless by the time I return. You have photos all over the place."

I dared to breathe only after I heard the engine of the car start and fade. I moved a few moments later, once confirming that he wouldn't be returning. I sighed, began my clear up in the living room and thought about everything that had happened since the reunion. It was if overnight Edward had become someone else. Sure he'd always had a controlling side, I guess. He'd never hit me, though.

As I went from room to room tidying, I glanced at the mirror on my dresser. My lip had split, the blood drying on my chin in a crimson stain. I sighed once more and went to the bathroom to clean it off, mentally reminding myself to put a wash on so that he couldn't complain about the blood stain on the face towel.

Done, I resumed my room to room cleaning. The more I went on, the more the thought that something wasn't right niggled me. I still couldn't understand why the Cullens didn't want anything to do with me. Why come to the wedding if they thought so little of me? Surely it wouldn't matter if I came from money or not. Money was material and if they were so bothered, then maybe they should have checked my background. My stepfather, Phil, had given me a sizeable amount of money, mostly to keep quiet about his gambling habit, but hey, he had the money to burn. I didn't know about the money until the bank had called saying that someone had just deposited one-hundred million dollars into my account. I'd had to go to the bank to clarify who it had come from and that the person was not using my account as a means to hide dishonest money. The second I'd mentioned who my stepfather was it was fine and they were practically bowing to me as I left.

It still irked me that his parents could be so callous. Besides, they had come from little money and built there way up. Carlisle, his father, was a highly sought after surgeon, who only stayed in Seattle because he enjoyed the hospital that he worked at. Esme, his mother, had her own interior design business and often did the work for many celebrities. His two sisters, Rosalie and Alice, were models for a magazine. Finally, there was Jasper, his brother, had made detective within Seattle's police department in a matter of weeks. The whole family was made of goal achievers, yet none from money, especially considering that Jasper was adopted. I remembered that their number was in the address book. I resolved to call them as soon as I had finished my clean. If one thing was for certain, I would get my answers from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! We're here again. I want to take a moment and say one thing. Whoever you are going by the nickname of BT, get the hell out of my fic and don't come back here. How DARE you take my fic to pieces like that and call me unreasonable and unrealistic. I will happily take constructive criticism, but do not come here and think that you can be horrible for the fun of it, I will NOT tolerate it!**

**Now, onto much happier things. Thanks to sue273, for sticking by me on this, even though she hates beta'ing het, she did it for me anyway. I flove you much and always!**

**I also want to thank Yulliah, she made me this amazing banner, even though she was so flustered doing her bit for the LLS fandom. She is amazing, I love her so much. Yulliah has also written some amazing fics, so please, check them out, especially A Twin Thing, that one is my personal favourite :)**

**SM owns everything Twilight, I just had an urge to mess around with her characters ;) Enjoy the ride kids**

I knew Edward would be at work. Whenever we fought that was where he went, never for anything less than a couple of hours, so I had a bit more time before I lost my nerve. I dashed down to the telephone and dug out the address book. I quickly located the Cullens' house number. As I dialled, I kept an ear out for the car. I definitely didn't want to be caught phoning them.

"Hello?"

"Esme?" I breathed.

"This is she. Who's calling?"

"It's Bella, Edward's wife," I whispered.

"Bella? How have you been? We don't hear from you." I heard the sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"Well, Edward told me that you don't like me because I don't work, and I'm too low class for you," I laughed bitterly.

"What? Oh sweet girl, no! Edward marrying you was nothing short of a miracle! We began to think that Edward would never find anyone, let alone settle down with them. Yes, we worried that you wedded young, but you made him so happy, we looked beyond it." She sighed.

"I don't understand. Why would he say those things? Why do you never visit us?"

"Well... Umm... Not too long after the wedding, Edward called us and said not to come over, that our money made you uncomfortable, you felt you were beneath us."

"No! Oh Esme, you and Carlisle were so kind and wonderful that day. Was there ever anyone before me?" I had to know—was he controlling like with me.

"There was a young girl called Tanya. It was for just a few weeks, but she left. She packed her bags during the night and disappeared from her parents' house. She only left a note, saying she couldn't handle Edward's possessiveness, so she ran far and fast. We never got Edward to talk to us about it, to see if it was a case of crossed wires, though I suspect it wasn't," she said softly.

"What do you mean, Esme?"

"Edward has always been, well, possessive. He hated sharing his toys as a child, his food. He wouldn't even share a room. He never had sleepovers because of it. We just assumed it was a phase and he would grow out of it. I guess he didn't."

I heard a car pull up outside, I panicked, whispering to Esme that I had to go.

"Bella! Call someone else to make sure this number doesn't register. He'll know you called us!" she sobbed.

I hung up , dialled my mother, all the while praying that she wouldn't answer the phone. When it went to voicemail, I knew that her number would register. I put the phone back on charge, heading back to the living room and grabbed some polish and a duster at the same time. I began cleaning the wooden bookcase, so at least I would look busy.

"Bella?" Edward shouted as he came through the door.

"In the living room!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'm dusting, Edward," I chuckled.

I turned to face him a small smile playing on my lips. Hopefully he was in a better mood than when he left. I was stunned to see him holding the biggest bunch of roses I had ever seen.

"For you. I'm sorry for last night and this morning. I have no idea what happened. I was so angry over you getting hurt at the party, and my anger just built. I guess it burst out and this morning it was still there. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I swear, I will never lay a finger on you again." He smiled back at me.

"Edward, the roses are beautiful, thank you. I don't know what happened either, but you hurt me, you scared me and and you made me feel like nothing." I felt a tear escape.

"Bella, baby, I swear, I won't ever do that again. That's not the man I am. I just lost control. I'll do better, I'll _be _better."

He looked so forlorn and sincere, how could I refuse him. He'd never been like it before. I guessed I could let it slide this one time. I mean, hell, a bunch of roses this big had to have cost a small fortune! I took the roses from him and inhaled their gorgeous scent.

"Let me get a vase and some water for these."

"Sure thing, how do you feel about me cooking dinner tonight?"

"Mmmm... Depends what you're cooking, Mr. Cullen," I giggled.

"Let me see, would Mrs. Cullen care for spaghetti carbonara with mushrooms, bacon, ham and chicken?" He grinned.

I nodded. It was one of my favourite meals and he knew it. He followed me through to the kitchen as I scouted for something to put the roses in. I located the crystal vase Esme and Carlisle had bought as a wedding gift. Filling it with water, I grabbed a packet of paracetamol from the cupboard, popped one and began crushing it.

"You got a headache?" Edward asked frowning.

"Nope, I read somewhere that paracetamol helps keep flowers fresh for longer."

He chuckled and shook his head at me. I always looked for little tips like that on Google. Some of them had come in handy, others were just plain ridiculous, but we always laughed about them afterwards.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get started on dinner, why don't you go get changed? You're covered in dust."

He reached for my cheek. I flinched slightly then blushed, feeling guilty. He rubbed it softly removing what I assumed was a smudge. I leaned into his hand savouring the tender moment. Looking in his eyes, I saw warmth and love in them. I smiled, turning to leave as he gently swatted my ass. I giggled as I left the room, mentally running through my wardrobe as I decided what to wear.

I knew that he wanted something pretty and stylish, without going over the top. After all, we were going to a restaurant, but Edward preferred it when I made an effort. I danced into our room and flung the doors of my walk-in wardrobe open. Scanning the rails, my eyes settled on the deep purple cocktail dress that I hadn't worn in a couple of years. Edward loved the dress, as did I. I slipped it on, along with thigh-high stockings, and my little black heeled pumps.

Putting on the tiniest hint of makeup, I dashed back downstairs. Leaning against the doorframe leading to the kitchen, I waited for Edward to notice me.

"Wow, baby, you look beautiful." He grinned once he noticed me.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, stud," I giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Edward replied, "Come on, Bella, I'm only in my office clothes."

"True, however, you look good in anything you wear."

Edward shook his head, but continued to smile while making the dinner. The smell of the carbonara tickled my nose as my stomach growled. I laughed softly at myself, remembering I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Hungry are we?" Edward sniggered.

"You know me, never-ending pit."

I sauntered over to lend a hand. Edward motioned to grab some plates. Reaching to the cupboard, I purposely overstretched, letting him get a view of my stockings. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, I shyly smiled over my shoulder. Catching the smouldering look in Edward's eyes, I winked, and returned to fetching the plates.

Carefully plating up dinner, I grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge, uncorked it, and poured a generous amount into two glasses. The wine was a Chardonnay we both enjoyed, crisp, refreshing yet slightly sweet.

Edward put dinner out on the dining table, as I took the wine over. We sat down to our meal, and I had to admit, Edward was one hell of a cook! The carbonara was beautiful, creamy with a slight hint of oregano, the bacon crispy and the mushrooms juicy.

"I may not have married you for your culinary skills, Mr. Cullen, but they are most definitely a bonus," I sighed.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen? If not for my cooking, then what did you marry me for?" he teased.

"Hmm... I think, if I had to base it on one thing, it would be... your ability to make me feel beautiful."

"Make you feel beautiful? Bella, you _are _beautiful. You were, and still are, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Edward said grasping my hand.

I smiled softly at him. Like I'd said, he could always make me feel beautiful. The meal passed comfortable, and my unease about earlier events dissipated. This was the man I had fallen in love with and married.

With dinner finished, I stacked the plates into the dishwasher, deciding not to bother hand washing tonight. I was just about to switch it on, when an arm snake around my waist. Letting out a small squeal of surprise, Edward pressed into my rear, letting me know he was hard as he licked my ear.

"Come on, baby, let's head up," Edward whispered seductively.

Words caught in my throat, I could only nod. I quickly set the washer going as he took my wrist and gently dragged me upstairs. He flicked a lamp in the corner of our room on, casting a soft, golden, glow over us. I raised my hands to his shirt and began undoing the buttons, but Edward stopped me.

"No, tonight is about you, beautiful," Edward whispered.

Spinning me around, I felt his hands on the zip of my dress as he softly lowered it. Letting it pool on the floor, I turned to face him, allowing him the view of my stockings. I pulled my lower lip between my teeth as his eyes raked over me.

Pulling my lip from my teeth, Edward growled. "You know what that does to me, Isabella."

I smiled coyly, sashaying over to our bed, and crawled onto it slowly, deliberately wiggling my ass at him. I flopped onto my back watching to see what he would do next, but he was not standing where I left him. My heart sank, maybe I had taken it too far. We didn't normally play games in the bedroom. Then, my eyes caught movement near the window, Edward was sat in the old rocking chair I kept there. iIt had been my grandmother's—Edward knew I couldn't bear to part with it.

He was gently rocking back and forth, watching me. It clicked; he wanted me to put a show on for him. I clambered off the bed and sauntered to where he sat, stopping off at the hi-fi system and putting some soft, but sexy music on. Listening to the beat, I swayed over his lap, lifted a leg over his and lowered myself. I could feel his cock through the thin fabric of his dress pants. He was rock hard, and only for me. I writhed on him, grinding myself onto his cock, all the while watching his face contort into multiple expressions. Ones of lust, excitement, pain, growling at me. All of it down to what I was doing.

Changing course, I lifted away from his lap and danced sensually in front of him, wiggling my ass straight at his face. I bent down, gripping an ankle with one hand, while sliding my hand up the opposite leg towards my pussy. I teased around my panties, then glided away again before I took it too far too soon. Prancing back to the bed, I laid in the centre of it, spreading my legs wide.

I let my fingers tease the crotch of my panties, but only lightly. There was no way I was going to end this any sooner than I had to. Hooking my thumbs into my panties, I lowered them down my legs and off, flicking them straight at Edward. He caught them without batting an eyelid, grinned at me before inhaling them. I knew I was all over them, the teasing alone had left me soaked.

I left the bed once again, made my way back to Edward and took his hand, motioning for him to stand. He complied, gazing at me, eyes questioning. The button to his pants was already undone, so I slid the zipper down and left his pants to fall around his ankles. Edward was already shoeless and sockless, so he kicked them off, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. I finished undoing the buttons, got him to shrug it off while I got on my knees and lowered his boxers. His cock sprung back up from the elasticised band of them, and stopped right in front of my lips. I licked my lips, looked up at Edward through my lashes. He was looking back at me, eyes hooded and blazing with lust. I smiled softly at him as I opened my mouth and closed it around the head of his swollen cock. His hiss spurred me on. I slid just a little further down before gliding back up again. It was going to be one hell of a night.

**Yeah, yeah, go on... either call me a cockblocker or that I'm full of shit. I will not tolerate people telling me that my fic is unrealistic. Domestic abuse starts and continues in many different ways. So do NOT tell me that does not happen this way, because it does. I know firsthand it does. So, for those of you calling me a cockblocker, wait until next chapter ;)**

**For those who want to be nasty and leave me disgusting reviews without bothering to log in to I can reply, don't bother. You fuel my passion to write, you do not make me want to give up. So grow, or get out of my fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, I know it takes me forever to get a new chapter to you, but every time I put a plot in place, Bella decides she wants to take another avenue. So yeah, you'll just have to be patient I'm afraid. **

**This chapter will seem very far fetched, and I appreciate that, but all will be revealed as the story goes on, so please try to keep disparaging remarks to a minimum, I promise you will not be disappointed.**

**As ever, love to my beta, Sue273, for waving her wand and making it awesome.**

**I make no money and write for my enjoyment. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Enough is Enough**

**Chapter Five**

I woke to find Edward's side of the bed empty, a note left on the dresser table saying that he had been called into the practice at the last minute; they'd had an influx of patients from an RTC.

I sighed softly and realised that his note was formal, lacking the intimacy that we had shared last night. Back was the man who I didn't love and feared every waking minute that he was home.

I hoisted myself out of bed, showered, dressed and went to tackle the jobs of the day that needed to be completed before he made it home. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of the past few days. Though I doubted that it would remain, I knew that upsetting him wasn't the way to go, but I would not back down from a fight when I knew that I had done nothing wrong.

I dealt with the pile of laundry first, knowing that I could get a few things done while it was on. I loaded the washer and set it on a longer wash, giving myself more time to complete the other jobs that needed to be handled. I dusted the living room, our bedroom, the spare room and his office. It wasn't somewhere that Edward liked me to be, but I knew that if I didn't at least maintain its upkeep, it would be one more thing for him to berate me for.

I looked out the window and saw it was dull and overcast. Once the washing was finished, I shoved it in the drier—no point in risking the weather turning at the last minute.

It was just as I'd finished with that task that the phone rang. Thinking it was Edward, I picked it up without checking the number.

"Can I speak to Mrs. Cullen, please?" asked a male voice.

"This is she. Who's calling?"

"This is Carlisle. I'm calling from Seattle General Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you, Mrs. Cullen, but I have your mother here. She's had a serious accident at work and is asking for you."

I felt my chest constrict as I realised the implications of his words. My mother and I hadn't spoken to one another since my marriage to Edward, and it must be bad for her to be asking for me.

"Right, well, I'll be over as soon as I can get a cab. Tell her I'm on my way. Doctor, is it bad?" I whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Please hurry, Mrs. Cullen."

With that, he put the phone down and I dialled a local cab firm, saying that I needed a taxi ASAP to take me to Seattle General. I was told it would be a few minutes. Grabbing my purse, I left a quick note to Edward saying that I'd gone to the hospital, that my mother had been admitted.

Just as I locked the front door, a car horn beeped. I turned to see a cab waiting and rushed to it. Stating my destination, we set off. I dreaded to think what was waiting me, but I knew deep in my heart that this would be the last time that I would see my mom. Even though we hadn't spoken in so long, I still felt a sense of despair hit me. I loved my mom. I didn't want her to be totally gone from my life. I'd known that I need only pick up the phone and she would be there for me, despite our lack of contact.

Arriving at the hospital, I threw the money at the driver and muttered by apologies at my brashness. He seemed to understand, he said nothing and drove off. Running through the doors, I told the receptionist that my mother, Renee Swan, had been admitted, and I had been called by her doctor.

She looked at me sympathetically, telling me all that I needed to know.

"Just a moment, Mrs. Cullen, I'll page her doctor to come and collect you," she said softly.

I stood to one side of the desk and awaited the arrival of my mom's doctor. I ran the name Carlisle through my head, not making the connection until I saw him. Edward's father appeared before me, a tight smile on his lips.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry we are meeting once more under such awful circumstances," Carlisle muttered.

"Carlisle, I didn't recognise your name until now. How silly of me, I apologise."

"No matter, your mother is in ICU. She is lucid, but very critical. Follow me."

I followed him down a series of corridors where he lead me into a ward that was secure and stated 'Intensive Care Unit' on the doors. Heading toward the back of the ward, he let me to a private room. Opening the door, he ushered me inside.

"I need to see a couple of other patients. Speak with your mother and I will return as soon as I can," Carlisle spoke.

I nodded, waited as he left, closed the door and rushed to my mom's bedside. I pulled her hand into my own, whispering her name. She opened her eyes and slowly focused on me.

"Bella, my sweet baby girl. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I should have never lost contact with you," Renee cried.

"Oh, Mom! Hush, it's stupid now, all that matters is I'm here. You called now and that's all I care about."

"Sweet girl, it does matter. I left you alone to deal with a man just like your father. I should have stood by you, helped you, and not left you. Please forgive me."

"Mommy, there's nothing to forgive. I understand, I watched you as I grew up with how Charlie was toward you. I hid away like a coward. I never once stood up to him for you, and I just let him beat you. If anyone should be forgiving today, it should be you forgiving me," I sobbed.

"Sweetie, you were just a child. I never begrudged you hiding, if anything, it is what I wanted. I didn't want him to turn his rages onto you. I suppose in the end, it's hardly surprising that you married a man like him." Renee sighed.

I shook my head at her words. Edward wasn't like him, he only lost his temper occasionally.

"Bella, don't shake your head. I can see the bruises on you now. You can't hide anything from a mother. I know it's been happening since the moment you were married. I know that our relationship was strained at the best of times, but you still called sometimes. As soon as you were married, it all stopped, and I know you, you would have never lost contact unless he made you."

I knew her words were the truth, probably why they hurt so much. She gasped for air. I knew she didn't have long left.

"My accident at work, you need to know something. I know you won't believe me, and I wouldn't blame, but you need to be careful, now more than ever. Edward came to visit me this morning, told me that he planned on taking you away from Seattle, to start a new practice somewhere else. I think he knows that you contacted Esme. He must have thought you'd also contacted me. Please, sweetheart, leave. As soon as you are done here, leave and never look back," she choked out.

"Mommy, please, hang on. Don't leave me!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, my darling. You will find your answers in my results; they've done a blood test. I know they will find the poison in my system. I was on a table reaching something when I went dizzy, my vision black. I'd just finished the coffee that Edward had brought with him, before he told me he was leaving with you. Be safe, Bella. I will always love and watch over you. Forever," Renee gasped her last words out.

I watched in horror as her breathing became shallow, before coming to a stop altogether. I tried to call for a nurse but saw above her bed: DNR. I knew what it meant, it was a Do Not Resuscitate order.

My head swam with everything that she had told me. Could the man I married really poison my mom? I didn't want to believe it, but why would she lie? I knew she hated liars and wouldn't tell one to me. My worst fears were confirmed when Carlisle entered the room.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry I left you. I thought you would want to spend your mother's last moments alone with her. I am so sorry for your loss," Carlisle murmured.

"Please, it's Bella. Mrs. Cullen is your wife."

"Bella, then. I need to discuss something with you, regarding your mother's toxicology report. I ran a blood test. She wasn't lucid enough to tell me if she had taken anything to warrant her sudden reaction at work. I came across something very disturbing."

"What was the poison used?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Something called Tetrodotoxin…"

"The poison from a puffer fish!" I gasped.

"You know of it?"

"Yes, it was covered in my biology class when I was in school. We did nearly a whole semester on toxins and poisons."

"Do you have any idea how it could have gotten into her system?" Carlisle asked.

"I… Mom she said that she knew how, but it can't be true. It just can't!" I cried.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I knew my husband could be cold, but to do something so evil. I was scared beyond belief, if he could do that to someone I loved, then what could he do to me?

"Bella, just tell me. I won't judge," he said softly.

"She said that Edward went to see her this morning, he brought her coffee and said that he was taking me away from Seattle, to open a new practice somewhere else. She drank the coffee, he left and then she went all dizzy. She thought that he poisoned her."

"Oh, Bella. I can't say I'm surprised. I knew he could resort to awful methods, but to kill? He's gone too far this time. I'm taking you home, you're packing a bag and you're leaving. I can't in good conscience leave you there with him."

I nodded dumbly. I didn't know what to do or say. I was cold, empty, at a total loss. My mom had just died, killed by the man I was supposed to love and cherish. My thoughts raced a mile a minute. How long had it been since he had left me this morning?

"Hang on, he might already be home. Let me ring the practice," I whispered.

I dialled the number from my cell, hoping against hope that he had gone there after all.

"Hello? Cullen Practice, Lauren speaking," a voice came over the line.

"Hi, Lauren, it's Bella Cullen. Is Edward there?" I tried to keep my voice normal.

"Just a moment, I'll put you through."

I waited a few moments and heard Edward's voice come through the line.

"Bella? Everything okay?" he asked sweetly. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you would be home for tea. I found your note and it didn't say if you had anything in mind," I asked.

"I'm not sure, there's a lot to be done here. I guess I should be home around six or seven," he sighed.

"That's fine, how does steak sound?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight."

With that he hung up, no 'I love you', or 'how are you'. I shouldn't have been surprised, after all, he hadn't said anything like that over the phone for years.

"He should be at work until six tonight, and its noon now, so we should have plenty of time," I said.

Carlisle nodded, asked me to meet him in reception and went off to wherever. I retraced my steps back to reception and waited for Carlisle to reappear. I saw him moments later, back in civilian clothes. I smiled softly, glad that I had at least one person on my side.

"I'm assuming you took a cab as you said on the phone." I nodded. "We'll take my car, then get you back to the house and plan from there."

We climbed into his black Land Rover, and he drove with speed to the house I'd shared with Edward for years. Opening the front door, I called out I was home, just in case he had decided to come back. I was answered with silence. I heaved a sigh of relief as I tore through the house, throwing anything and everything I needed into the biggest suitcase I could get my hands on.

I got clothes from the dryer, the wardrobe, essential toiletries, and some pictures of my mom I kept hidden. I left all my cosmetics, our marriage photos, and any clothes I didn't deem needed. The last thing I packed was my laptop. It had a lot of photos of me and mom, and other pieces that I couldn't part with.

"Done," I called out.

I met Carlisle back in the hallway where I had left him standing. He motioned to my suitcase, asking if that was all. I nodded, saying it was everything that I would need and we left the house. I locked up and climbed back into the car as he threw my suitcase in the boot.

We drove in silence up to the house he shared with Esme and their adopted daughter, Alice. I felt apprehensive, wondered how they would react to me turning up out of the blue, being told that their son, and brother, was a murderer. It hit me then, my husband, the man I had sworn to always love, had murdered my mom in cold blood.

I dropped my head into my hands and sobbed. All the pent up fear and heartache came tumbling out as my tears raced down my face. I felt something brush my leg, and saw a handkerchief in my lap. I gave Carlisle a watery smile, dried my eyes and blew my nose. Muttering my thanks and an apology over the snot. He smiled and chuckled softly, saying it was of no consequence, he had hundreds of them.

We arrived soon after at the beautiful house where my wedding reception had been held. It was just the same now as it had been then. Leaving the car, Carlisle took my suitcase out of the boot and led me inside, calling out he was home.

Esme and Alice came rushing out to greet him, but stopped short when they caught sight of me. No one spoke for some time, neither knowing what to say.

"Bella? What's happened?" Esme spoke first.

There was nothing I could say as my tears came back full force. I saw in my peripheral vision Carlisle shake his head, indicating to leave it alone. Both she and Alice ran forward and dragged me into their embrace. It felt so right, like I belonged there. It was the first time I had felt contentment in such a long time.

Taking my hand, Alice pulled me into the living room and Esme pushed a glass of dark amber liquid into my hands with an order to drink it.

I threw my head back and drank the contents, coughing slightly at the slow burn it made down my throat. Sniffing the glass, I detected brandy, no doubt for my nerves. Calmness quickly ensued my crying.

"Bella, I need to talk to Esme about today. She told me about your call yesterday, but she needs to know the rest before we can decide what to do next," Carlisle said.

I nodded and felt Alice curl up next to me. She tugged my head into her lap and stroked my hair, the action making me feel sleepy. I refused to fall into it though, knowing that my dreams would be haunted with the vision of mom before she succumbed to death.

Esme and Carlisle returned to the living room. Esme knelt in front of me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry about your mom, sweetheart. It doesn't shock me that he's done this. It's been suspected before. I'll explain another time, but right now, you need to sleep. Shush, don't interrupt. I had some Valium, take it. You can take the guest room, it's all made up for you."

"No! Please, I don't want to be alone. Can't I stay with Alice?" I sobbed like a child.

"Of course you can. You know I wouldn't leave you," Alice whispered.

I nodded and gave my heartfelt thanks to them all. She led me up to her room, tucked me in beside her. It was the middle of the day, but I was suddenly exhausted. Alice got a book off her dresser, allowing me to curl up on her stomach, her hand carding through my hair occasionally. Feeling safe, I drifted into a dreamless sleep, the feel of Alice with me soothing me. I would deal with the consequences of today tomorrow.

**I can't promise to have a chapter soon, but know that I do work on it regularly, it's just difficult now I'm in a new job. I have NaNoWriMo next month, a one shot for a friend and two other fics on the go. Plus I have been planning for the release of my first novella, which can be found on Amazon, Barnes and Noble, Smashwords and Createspace. Just search for N L Leeks and you'll find me ;)**


End file.
